1. Prior Art
The following description relates to a printing device configured to execute a print operation based on print data transmitted from a terminal device to the printing device, the mobile terminal configured to transmit print data to the printing device, and computer readable medium containing instructions to cause above operations.
Recently, a plurality of wireless communication systems have been applied to communication between a mobile terminal device (such as a smartphone and a tablet computer) and a printer having a printing function, the wireless communication systems including Bluetooth (registered trademark), WiFi (registered trademark), and Near Field Communication (NFC). As a wireless communication technique using the wireless communication systems, for instance, a so-called handover communication technique has been proposed in which, initially, wireless communication is established via the NFC between the mobile terminal device and the printer, and then, the communication method is switched via the NFC from the NFC to another communication system capable of higher-speed data communication than the NFC.
2. Technical Field
Specifically, when data communication is performed between a first communication device and a second communication device, initially, the first communication device acquires a communication system and an encryption system from the second communication device via the NFC. Then, when the acquired communication system and the acquired encryption system are coincident with a predetermined communication system and a predetermined encryption system for the first communication device, respectively, the first communication device is allowed to perform data communication with the second communication device via another communication system capable of higher-speed data communication than the NFC. Such a system may be employed in a communication system including a mobile terminal and a printing device.